


Oubliette

by stacy_l



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dark, Disturbing Themes, Drabble, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 14:45:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4923664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stacy_l/pseuds/stacy_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's prison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oubliette

**Author's Note:**

> The story was originally posted in November 2010 and was my first attempt at a Hell fic. The story is set between Seasons 3 and 4 of the series.
> 
> The title of the fic came from one of my favorite X-Files episodes with the same name and roughly defined means "a place where things go to be forgotten".

He hovers in mid-air, suspended in pitch blackness. The weight of his body constantly pulls at him, drawing him down, making skin rip raggedly from bone. He knows he will never fall. He can never fall, not when being held so fast within crude hooks that snag at him. Hooks that jut out of his body in a macabre display of weird grotesque angles while seamlessly thousands of wires and cables cut deep, digging, shredding fragile flesh in their grisly attempt to find solid bone.

He wants to scream, to cry out but the pain strips his voice from him, leaving him weak and mute, unable to utter a single sound…

There is no mercy _here_.


End file.
